


Orchid Of The Sea

by ByThePhoenix



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassins Creed Black Flag
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young woman is saved by the pirates of Nassau from slavers, she journeys with them to Nassau and becomes a pirate herself and begins her search for the people who bear the red cross (Templars). Along the way she uncovers the secret of her parents death at the hands of the templars and learns of her assassin heritage and becomes one herself. She also becomes the interest of two of Nassau's pirate leaders Edward Kenway and Benjamin Hornigold and slowly falls for the two pirates. Follow her journey of adventure, love and lust, and see what her future holds ion store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchid Of The Sea

Nassau, a place of freedom and the home of the pirate republic of the Bahamas. It was a place I had heard about from sailors in the taverns of Havanna and I longed to go there and explore. I had been in Havanna for some time visiting some friends of my parents when they still lived in Havanna. it was such a beautiful place and I had enjoyed visiting the place of my birth. After a month in Havanna I had been in one of the local taverns and over heard some sailors talking about Nassau and how it has become a pirates republic which for some reason had peaked my interest. Like my mother I loved to explore ane discover new things and Nassau was something I wished to learn about. Pirates had always been interesting to me, my mother and father had told me stories of pirates and how they sailed the open sea free do do as they please. I had always love those stories and I remember my mother telling me stories about mystical artefacts that were sought after my people for thousands of years and these people stop at nothing to get these items. My father used to laugh and tell my mother not to fill my head with such stories but he knew she would never listen. She also told me to always stray away from people who bore the bright red cross. I remember the symbol she had shown me of the red cross and she had shown me another picture. Of another insignia, she told me that it was a symbol of freedom and one day when I was old enough she would tell me why it was so important to our family. That day never came though because she along with my father were killed by burglars on my sixteenth birthday. I had been out with my cousins who were visiting us from whales when it happened and after that day I lived with my fathers sister and her family. Once I turned twenty two I decided to go to Havana the place of my birth before my parents had moved to London. once in Havana I explore and once I got bored I decided to make my way to this so called pirates republic in Nassau. Before departing my mothers old friend told me to be wary because men bearing the Red Cross had been spotted there but that was all she would tell me. I had been travelling on a merchants ship before it was taken and raided by slavers. The slaver captain had been quite taken with me and eventually decided he would keep me instead of selling me but his plans were thwarted Not long after by some very intriguing guests that had came upon his ship.

It it had been early in the morning when the ship had been attacked by pirates and it didn't take long for the pirates to board. I had hidden myself in the captains quarters as I watched as the pirates descended upon the ship. The crew had easily been defeated and I watched as one of the pirates angrily asked if any of the crew knew English. One of the pirates caught my eye, attached to his belt was the same symbol my mother had shown me when I was but a child. A symbol of freedom and liberty my mother had told me and if I was lucky that pirate would be my way off this wretched ship. But before I could move I felt a myself pushed out I to the hardwood deck and not to long after a gun barrel was pointed in my face and the slaver captain stood above me.

"Come any closer and the wench gets it," snarled the slaver captain.

"Only a coward would use a innocent woman to save his own skin," Snarled one if the pirates as he took a step forward.

"I said stay back or the wench dies," snarled the slaver captain.

"I think not," came a voice as a sword pierced through the slaver stomach and after his lifeless corpse fell to the deck a hand reached out to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"It was no trouble lass, couldn't exactly let that cretin hurt such a lovely young lady like yourself now could we," said a pirate the black haired pirate.

"What I wan ta know is were ya got that necklace lass an don't ye be lying either," Asked the young pirate who had saved me.

"I-it's just a necklace my mother gave me on my sixteenth birthday, how do you know of this symbol," I inquired trying to stand my ground.

"Jim stop pestering the dear girl; now my dear why don't you come with us and maybe you can tell us were you are headed," said the pirate with he long black beard.

"I was headed to Nassau when the slavers raided the ship I was on," I explained as I was led I to there ship.

"Don't worry lass none of us will harm ya and ye are in luck cause we are headed to Nassau ourselves; oh an were are me manners, Edward 'Blackbeard' Thatch at your service and your saviour is captain James Kidd and also captain Edward Kenway and Captain Benjamin Hornigold," said the black bearded pirate.

"Thank you mr. Thatch; I thought the stories if gentleman pirates from Nassau were not true but I guess I was wrong," I said as Thatch he handed me an apple before reclining against the side railing.

"Well just because we be pirates doesn't mean we can't be gentleman especially to a lady as lovely as yourself," said Hornigold flashing you a dashing smile.

"Thank you I guess, also my name is Isabeau Sinclair," I said a light blush lighting my cheeks at Benjamin's comment.

"Come on men time to shove off, to Nassau," Yelled Edward as we started to sail away from that dreaded slaver ship and onwards to Nassau and my new found adventure.

* * *

It didn't take long to get Nassau, only about three days and that was a lot less time it had take me to leave Havana and then get captured by those slavers. Nassau was a very interesting place, especially with the my new pirate friends about. So far I had been spending my time at the tavern helping Anne serve customers so I could earn my keep. James had been keeping a close eye on me for some reason and the little scoundrel still wouldn't tell me what he knew about the insignia on my necklace. I had only been in Nassau a couple of weeks when Edward decided he would be leaving and Kidd was going with him; apparently they were heading to go after a slave trader by the name of Du Casse. I had heard that name before, my mothers friend in Havana had said he was a man that bore the red cross. I had to know what it all meant and that meant I somehow needed to stow away on either Edward or Kidd's ship. My best bet was probably to board the Jackdaw especially since Kidd didn't seem to like me to much. Now to sneak away from Anne when she wasn't looking and I would be good because if Anne or Thatch knew what I was planning I would be in so much trouble and I didn't need Anne even madder at me than she already was when she found Thatch teaching me how to use a gun and a sword. It wouldn't be hard to sneak past her so all I had to do was wait until night fall then I will sneak aboard the Jackdaw and soon find out who these men with the red cross were.

once nightfall descended upon Nassau I made my way onto the Jackdaw while Edward and his crew were still at the tavern. The crew members theft to guard the ship weren't hard to slip past since most of them were still half drunk from earlier in the day. Once I was in the captains cabin I found a small space big enough for me to hide in until I could confront Edward about this Du Casse fellow. I made myself comfortable as I waited for Edward and Ade to come back and set sail. It was dawn before you heard the door to the captains cabin slam open and from the small opening in front of me I could see Edward walk over to his desk and begin to search through some maps. what caught me by surprise was when he started to undress and by god is was glorious. I watched mesmerized as he began to rid himself of his robes and then began to unbutton his white shirt revealing tattooed sun kissed skin.

"Enjoying the view are we," Chuckled Edward suddenly.

Oh god how did he know I was here.

"Come now miss Sinclair I know you are there, I have known you here, Ade saw you heading for the ship hours ago; now lass come out now or I will get you myself," commanded Edward and not long after I emerged looking at the floor guiltily and trying not to look at his glorious half naked body.

"I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy Edward but I needed to come along and I knew you wouldn't let me and neither would Kidd, I'm sorry I'll go back to the tavern," I said walking toward the cabin doors before I was stopped by a hand on my shoulders.

"To late for that lass, we set sail awhile ago but you best keep out of the crews way because if anything happened to you Anne and Thatch would have my head; but I do deserve an explanation for why you snuck aboard though," Said Edward as he said down in the chair next to his desk.

"i heard you were going after man named Du Casse I was told by a friend of my mother's that he is a man that bears the red cross and I wanted to learn why my mother warmed me to stay away from them and what the symbol on your belt buckle, Edward I have to know; my mother was murdered before she could tell me and I have to know it's the only thing left of my mother is that knowledge and I swear I will give you whatever you want as long as you take me, please," I pleaded as I sat on the edge of Edward's bed hoping Edward would do this one thing for me.

"Lass you should never tell a pirate that you will give them whatever they want; but I will do this for you but Kidd seems to know more about it so you will have to wait and for now get some sleep," said Edward as he guided me to the bed and after awhile the soft rocking of the ship swayed me to sleep.

* * *

The he trip to the Great Inagua was a very interesting one, I didn't get the information I wanted but Edward games his own pirates cove which was good I guess. Edward and the crew had spent the last couple days drinking while I had explored the cove and look through the numerous books Du Casse kept and some of his journals mentioned that he was called a Templar. I had made my way down to the beach to ask Edward about it when I found Kidd talking to him and when I approached Kidd looked at me then turned to Edward and told him I would be coming with him and that Edward needed to meet us at these Coordinates. Kidd motioned for me to follow him and I did because I knew he knew more than Edward currently did and he was my ticket to learn about my mothers past and those symbols.

The trip to this place Kidd called Tulum was a quiet one except for the chatter of Kidd's crew. Every time I asked about the symbol he told me a friend of his would tell me what I needed to know. All if this was just going so fast but it was just so exciting and i had dreamed of adventure like this since my mother told me of her and my fathers adventures sailing through out West Indies. My father never talked much about there adventures, he would always say my mother told the stories better. My parents were secretive but it was a way to protect me and some times I can still hear my motets voice telling me to be safe as I would leave to visit my cousin everyday. But now was the time to think about that, it was time to get answers out of Kidd's friend and learn what I wanted to know. As the days past by Kidd remained silent and when we actually made it to our destination there were people in white robes just like Edward's. The Jackdaw came a couple days later and when it did Kidd decided to finally let me leave the ship and take me to his friend While Edward was tasked with sneaking his way after us.

"Kidd what's going on and why does Edward have to sneak his way to that temple," I asked as he led me through a path and last more robed people.

"It will prove he is worthy of those robes but my friend may not think thee same though, but ye are different though because he mother left ye with the one way that we could find ya; I have only seen that particular necklace once before and there are only two of it in existence, one owned by ye and ur mother before ya and my master has the other, you will learn when we get there," explained Kidd as we made our way to what appeared to be a stone wall with a picture of a animal on it.

"Kidd you little scoundrel what is going on," came the familiar voice that was Edward.

"That's what I have been asking this whole time," I complained crossing my arms in irritation.

"So this is the girl you were talking about and this must be the fool who killed Duncan," came a thick accented voice.

"Ah Tabai meet Isabeau Sinclair and that's is Edward Kenway," said Kidd as he took a hold of Edwards arm and began to pull him into the direction of the stone door.

"Kidd what's going on," asked Edward who seemed quite annoyed now.

"You'll see and Isabeau go with Ah Tabai he will tell you what you need to know," said Kidd before he and Edward disappeared through the stone door.

"Come child and I will tell you about your mother and give you the answers you seek," said Ah Tabai as he led me towards me down a pathway to what looked like a village.

It was a small village but thee people seemed to know there way around the islands jungle and I was amazed at the things I learned. The symbol on my necklace was far more important than I ever imagined. My mother had been part of an order of assassins who protected the world from the templars who are the one that wear the Red Cross. It was so amazing, my mother had purposely kept me in the dark because she and my father just wanted to protect me. These Templars were the ones that orchestrated my parents demise and now I had another purpose and that was to kill the man who ordered it. Ah Tabai continued to show me around before he handed me two blades like the ones Edward has.

"These wrist blades are an assassins main tool, these were once your mothers, these were delivered to us by one of our brothers who was stationed in England; I am sorry that you had to learn the truth about your parents death this way; we are unsure which Templar grandmaster ordered the attack but we think it may be the grandmaster stationed in Havana governor Torres," explained Ah Tabai as I adjusted my new wrist blades.

"This Torres man is a Templar I presume, he is looking for this Observatory place from what Edward told me; my mother used to tell me stories of it but I always assumed it was another tale my mother would tell me to sleep at night," I explained I followed Ah Tabai to the temple and just as we got there Edward and James emerged and gunshot could be heard in the distance. This couldn't be good.

"Ah Tabai the Templars have found us," Said a assassin who looked out of breath.

"Fool look what you have done, now you can help by fixing this," Growled Ah Tabai as he ran ahead to help his people.

"Take these blow dart tubes, the blue are sleep darts and the red are berserker darts now hurry," Explained Kidd before running off after Ah Tabai.

"Edward we need to help, this is partially our fault," I called back as I started to run ahead and help Tulum's people.

"Wait for me Lass," Yelled Edward as he chased after me.

This wasn't good at all. These templars had captured the crew and most of the villagers and if we weren't careful people were going to die. Edward was already ahead of me and had saved a good number his crew and helped save most of the villagers. I was currently tailing the captain of the templar ship and just my luck that he has Ade and some of the crew at gun point. If I didn't move quick this bastard was going to kill them. I slipped behind a nearby tree and stsrted to climb my way high enough that the enemy wouldn't see me. Once I was high enough I leaped to another branch and waited for the templar captain to be close enough. I saw Edward and Kidd not to far in the distance but I couldn't wait for them because there was no time to waist. I tunred my attention back to the templar captain who had his back turned away from me but he now had his gun aimed at Adewale. I quickly jumped from the tree branch and hurried over to the templar and with one hand I hit his arm upward knocking the gun out of his hand; with my other hand I buried my blade into his abdomen before cutting his throat with my other blade. The templars now lifeless body fell to the grounds just as Ah Tabai, Kidd and Edward came over to were I was. I untied Adewale and the crew members before sitting against a tree completely exhausted from tonight activities. Ah Tabai lectured Edward before making his way back to the temple to help with the wounded. Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before telling Edward he needed to fix what he caused and said something about helping other assassins he had put in danger. Once that was all settled we headed back to the Jackdaw and I fell onto Edward's bed exhausted. Edward gave me a look before he sat in his desk chair. It didn't take long for the rocking of the ship against the waved to lull me to sleep and dreamt of odd people encased in colourful lights, my mother and the adventures that awaited me.

**Well this is the first chapter of the Orchid of The Sea and i hoped you enjoyed it. This is my first Ac fic and hopefully you all enjoy and sorry if there are any grammer mistakes, i am mostly writing the chapter on my phone. So again I hoped you enjoyed and I love constructive criticism as long as its not rude or vulgar. Just to tell you all before hand this is going to be a very Smut filled fic. Also I would like to thank my fellow Author and friend ObsidianButterfly who kind of inspired me to write this fic. So later days my little scoundrels and have a happy Valetines day.**


End file.
